Outlaws
by ClanFIRE
Summary: Weiss Schnee was the heiress to the world's largest oil drilling company until one incident turned her into an outlaw. The only person on her side was the well known bank robber Ruby Rose who may be more than a friend.(Modern AU)(WhiteRose)(Dark)(Trigger warning: Mentions of rape/sexual abuse{ONLY MENTIONING})
1. Outlaw Prologue

**A/N: So...I finally got done with the restructuring of this story. I hope that you guys will like it. I have also re-written the prologue so that the story can flow better.**

* * *

Rain, it symbolizes many things, fertility, nature, sorrow. Weiss Schnee was atop a podium about to give a speech. She was wearing a black dress with frills and a matching hat. She started,"Today we are gathered here to mourn the death of a businessman, a friend, a loving husband, and a father," she winced at the last word she uttered then hesitantly continued,"Jacques Schnee was a man with a lot of power and influence, he controlled the largest oil drilling company in the world, he helped relieve tension between Mexico and The US, and he even supported the working class by offering jobs, but to me, Jacques Schnee was a father, a role model, and a hero. Sure he steered the world's largest company, but at home he held his greatest responsibility. Say what you will about him, but at heart, he was a family man. He loved his family more than the entire world and I can probably bet he would even give up his company for his family. Today we celebrate his life not his death and I can hope that I will be able to impact the world as much as he has with the Schnee Oil Company," and with that she left the stage and headed towards a black wooden coffin and left a rose next to the smiling man inside. The rest of the funeral was peaceful. Sad words were exchanged and condolences were given. Weiss herself seems to be straight-faced on the exterior but she was heartbroken internally.

After the funeral however, the peace ended when a gunshot rang out from the nearby buildings. For Weiss the whole world seemed to stay still for a couple of seconds. Soon enough though, as time started to flow again so did blood and tears. Weiss literally froze at the sight of her eldest sister and last surviving family member, Winter, was on the ground bleeding. Weiss never said a word, she couldn't, right after she buried her father next to her mother she lost her sister and best friend.

 **X-One month later-X**

Weiss broke down after what had transpired the month before. She was sheltered all her life. She wasn't even taught how to run her family business since Winter was the heiress. The only friend she had was her sister, but she was gone now. Weiss only survived by the food her most loyal staff members brought her.

She did have to run a business however. To everyone except the higher ups of the company, she was but in reality, James Ironwood, Jacques' close friend and business partner took hold of the company.

Weiss was just done eating lunch when she received a suspicious knock on her bedroom door. She opened slightly , half expecting her personal butler Klein. She was then greeted by a pair of detectives.

The first detective was Sun Wukong. He was blond with a white button-up shirt and a red necktie.

The second detective was Neptune Vasilias. He wore a red trench coat with a white undershirt. His look was topped with a pair of golden aviators on his blue head of hair.

Weiss greeted with a low toned,"H-Hello h-how may I help you."

Sun greeted with a cheerful,"Hello. I presume that you are Weiss Schnee."

Weiss responded with a measly,"Yes, I'm Weiss"

"Then we are putting you under arrest for suspected credit fraud and money laundering."

Weiss was dumbfounded, she was then escorted to a police cruiser outside of her mansion.

Weiss was spacing out while being transported to the local police station. She could hear chatter of some bank robbery on the radio of the police car. She could hear the voice requesting for backup as the robbers where escaping towards King street. Weiss paid little to no attention, but her eyes caught a glimpse of the street sign it read,"King str-"

Before she could finish reading she was slammed to the left and lost consciousness. She then woke up seconds later, her vision and hearing blurry, and heard the voice of a woman,"Oh shit! What the hell am I gonna do! That girl! She be could use as a hostage."

When Weiss fully regained composure, she was tied to a chair in a room. She was blinded by a piece of cloth and her right leg was numb. The same woman from earlier spoke up,"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," the woman quipped sarcastically, the continued,"Hey princess! good nap?"

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, not to you at least. "

"Ugh! my leg is numb! What did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry about that I was driving a little too carelessly and well...here you are. you know they really gotta put seatbelts in the back of cop-cars. You also have to look presentable if you're gonna get showcased, so i fixed you up."

"Presentable? Showcase? What are you," at that moment,Weiss feels a hand going up the side of her body, "NO! Please! NO!" Weiss was instantly taken back to when her father was letting her meet a possible suitor and tears start streaming down her face, "Please! NO!"

"Woah! Woah! I was just kidding, with all the crimes I'm wanted fo I don't want rape in there."

Weiss was quiet only letting tears flow.

"Well, I'd consider you lucky, Miss Schnee. Since you have a name you probably won't be grouped with the people for trafficking. What's probably gonna happen is that after you get shown to Salem, you'll be put up for ransom. Just wait a bit princess."

* * *

 **A/N: Just be prepared because I'm about to take this story into a dark, dark place.**


	2. Outlaw Chapter 1: Permission

**I'm sooooo hyped to write this story. I have so many ideas for this story. I have read your reviews and I hope that I will not let you down. So without further ado...**

X-Outlaw Chapter 1-X

Weiss woke up, feeling the warmth of another person in her proximity. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, but it was still a warm awakening. She then stood up, slightly waking up her source of warmth and literal partner in crime. "Weeeiiisss, it's too early. Can I just nap for a couple more minutes?" A girl in a red tank top spoke out almost in a whining fashion.

"Sure...if you want to get caught. We've been here in San Jose for about a year now, so if you don't want to get caught, stand up and get ready."

"Yeah, but we've stayed at a city for longer amounts of time and we didn't get caught then."

"Yeah, but cops are getting smarter now, remember Torchwick and his crew? They had a pretty good plan but that still didn't stop the cops, now did it."

"Hey! Don't compare me to those amateurs. Ugh those stupid bunch of plan stealing, dipshit, fucking rats!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, for bringing them up," Weiss lowered her voice as Ruby rarely lash out on her like that.

Ruby finally calmed down and quickly moved to her partner saying,"Alright. I'll get ready."

After an brisk 30 minutes of packing what little belongings they had, the partners headed to a familiar, but not so comfortable, facility.

The apartment complex they had arrived at belonged to the _Salem Family,_ California's most notorious crime syndicate. Ruby had business to attend with the mafia concerning her move, so today she planned on paying the head of the family a visit.

Ruby rang the doorbell on unit 167, on the second floor, and was greeted by a slim figure, Dr. Watts was the only name she had heard him being called, he wore a black trench coat, work boots, and a familiar mustache. The figure spoke,"Ms. Rose I wasn't expecting you this morning. How may I help you?"

Ruby responded with a flat tone showing the least bit of emotion,"I would like an impromptu meeting with mother. Is there any chance that I can speak to her today?"

"What would you like to discuss with mother on such a short notice. You see, mother is not having the best of mornings today."

"I would like to discuss matters of business and trade, more specifically a relocation of my branch in the family."

"I see. Please wait here and I will ask mother myself if she could tolerate a meeting at this time," and with that the man closed the door and a full 5 minutes passed until he reappeared and spoke,"Mother approved your meeting. Please let me escort you to her room."

The apartment unit was spacious, having 4 bedrooms and an office. Ruby had only been there 5 times before since she rarely get to speak with the big boss. Ruby was then escorted to the office on the far side of the apartment where a woman was sitting. She had skin as pale as snow and a pair of red leering eyes. She was wearing a nightgown covered by a blazer with a matching hat. The woman spoke up,"Ruby, my child, what has brought you here today," she most likely already knew why Ruby was there, probably being informed by Dr. Watts.

"I had come here to ask permission to relocate to another city," Ruby was working for the mafia as a supply delivery woman, she would transport any packages that the family would want either from a supplier or to a customer, this would often consist of either drugs or weapons.

Salem nodded her head,"I see. Now where do you plan on relocating?"

"I was planning on moving to Fresno. I'm starting to realize the sudden spikes in police raids here in San Jose, so I don't want to take any chances."

"I see. I approve your request and I assure you that we have also been noticing the sudden spike in police activity. We might even need to relocate, ourselves."

Ruby uttered,"Thank you mother," and bowed her head down, Weiss, who has been quiet all this time, bowed her head as well.

Salem added,"I trust that you will still work there at Fresno," Ruby nodded at this,"then after you find a place to stay, report to this address. The woman there is my second in command, I will inform her of your arrival. Give her your address and she should give you a new schedule and a new vehicle. It's sad to hear your departure from this branch of the family, as you are the best runner in this city but I understand your concerns."

"Thank you mother your generosity is appreciated."

Ruby then kissed Salem on the cheek and left with Weiss. They headed to Fresno on an old station wagon they borrowed from the family. The partners were silent for most of the ride, until Weiss spoke up,"Why do you have to slave yourself to those people," her tone almost irritated,"It sucks that you're always working and it's even worse that you risk your life for them. Why can't we just run. We can just change our identity and escape."

"Because we can't. We _just_ can't, okay. Even if we run we are still wanted in several states. If we stick with the family we are safer than being on the run. And you know what happens when someone disobey Salem. If we get caught by the cops we're going to get at the most several years in prison, but if we disobey Salem that's basically a death sentence."

"What do you mean ' _at most several years'_ I am accused of two premeditated murders. Sure I didn't do it but there is so much evidence against me, that I might as well be guilty. I could get a life sentence or worse, a death sentence. I don't care how long my life is, okay I'm gonna die early anyway. I don't care how long I live, as long as your with me I will be the happiest woman alive."

Weiss' cheeks blushed redder than her partner's namesake, Ruby blushed even more at Weiss' confession. The car was then filled with an awkward silence for the rest of the trip. Ruby was contemplating on what to say next and Weiss was embarrassed at what she had just admitted.

X-X

 **School is finally over!! YAY!! I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. I hope that you are satisfied with this chapter. I love reading your reviews so please leave them. Remember like/** **follow I love those**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


	3. Chapter 2: A New City

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys don't mind the wait to these chapters and without further ado...**

-Outlaws Chapter 2: A new city-

Ruby pulled their, borrowed, car over next to a motel.It was a fairly decent motel. It wasn't run-down and nor was it luxurious. It was a two-story building with rows of windows and doors. It had a red, white, and blue paint job reminiscent of the 1950s American dream.

She wasn't planning on staying long. She was there for another arrangement with an old colleague. She got out of the car and motioned Weiss to stay inside. She then said,"Just wait here. I got a meeting with an old friend. I'm gonna' try and get us a decent place."

Weiss only nodded and looked away, she always took some time to get used to things, such as changing cities.

Ruby strode into the office confidently and was greeted by a bubbly woman with a wide grin and a head full of luscious orange strands. Nora Valkyrie was one of the most active people Ruby knew. She had met her back when they were both still in high school. Today Nora co-owns the motel they are currently at and was simultaneously a part-time real estate agent.

She greeted her with a loud,"Ruby! How's it going? You told me you're moving here? Oh! You'll just love it here in Fresno! Have you got a place to stay?"

Ruby greeted back, albeit less enthusiastic,"Hi Nora how's Ren. I've been good. Yeah I'm moving here. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Answering each of Nora's rapid-fire questions.

They chatted for a couple minutes catching up with each other's lives, Ruby of course not mentioning her criminal life. Ruby had told Nora about Weiss as she met Weiss after her last meeting with Nora. The woman was eager to meet Weiss, but Ruby had informed her that Weiss was shy and wanted to settle down first before meeting with friends. Ruby wasn't lying. Weiss would often become overly paranoid at every situation. The only person she trusted was the only person to saved her, Ruby.

After catching up the two women finally started talking about their primary business. Ruby needed a place for her and Weiss. It didn't need to be the biggest, it just had to be big enough for both of them. Price was also a factor. Though Ruby had earned a sizable income due to her line of work, she didn't want to spend too much as it would seem inaccurate to the tax papers.

After some time Ruby finally decided on a house near the River park shopping center. It was a one-story building with one bedroom, one bathroom, a modern kitchen, a lounge room, and a decent sized backyard.

The deal took no longer than a couple hours and by the time the sun had set they were sitting on the couch of their new home and preparing for the next day.

X-X

 **A/N: I want to be honest with you guys. I have been distracted recently. I mean, a 7 game win streak in Overwatch and a 200 SR increase can distract a person. So in other words this chapter could have been published earlier.**

 **Just to clarify there is a 3 year time skip between the prologue and chapter 1(I will be expanding on that time in a later chapter)**

 **Well...enough of that I hope you like this chapter if you do please like/follow/fav those are appreciated.**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry I didn't quite get to my minimum word count this chapter. As I said earlier I was distracted.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


	4. Chapter 3: Reminisce

**A/N: Outlaws is back!!!! I've drafted a story line that I'm actually pretty proud of. I still haven't figured out a release schedule though. I think I can be comfortable with 1 chapter per week(with the occasional One-shots here and there when I have extra time). Just as a warning, I guess, the story will get pretty dark at times so consider this chapter like a calm before the storm chapter. Also I rewrote the prologue because I didn't really like the original one and the new story doesn't fit with it. I suggest checking it out first if you're coming back from the "Old" (I guess I'll call it that) Outlaws. Now, without further Ado...**

 **X-Outlaws Chapter 3, Reminisce-X**

 **At the end of the day, Ruby was left working on several papers(forged of course) so that she and Weiss is able to safely move into their new home, for a couple of months at least.**

Weiss was taking a shower since it has been a long day and she and Ruby was mostly cooped up in a hot car. Weiss then thinks back to the time when she was nothing but a hostage to Ruby.

* * *

"Looks like we're almost here princess. I mean... you okay? I already told you, you're gonna be fine, the next thing you know you'll be back in your big mansion crying to your daddy. Honestly, I don't know how you people like you get by every day while overlooking people like us who actually have to work just to eat. Like ser-" Ruby was cut off by the sound of soft sobs coming from the seat behind her.

"H-How could y-you be so e-evil! YOU SICK FREAK! Does playing with people's emotions get you going that much!"

"Oh, what the fuck did I do now! I'm just trying to assure you that nothing's gonna happen to you! You know what, just shut up and wait till we get there. I can't stand your complaining any more."

Weiss complied and and stayed quiet sobbing to herself in the last few minutes of the car ride. When the hostage and captor reached their undisclosed location, Weiss was immediately and forcefully pulled out of the car and carried into a dark room. Weiss could tell that it was a different setting from the sudden change in lighting. She was struggling of course but halfway through, she stopped knowing that the effort was futile.

Weiss' captor spoke, "Mother! I-I brought you a gift!" Weiss could tell the nervous tone in her voice. Weiss was then put down on the ground, "This is Weiss Schnee, M'am. With the ransom for I-I'm sure it would be enough to pay f-for my debt, r-right?"

An older woman spoke. She sounds rather calm, compared to her captor at least, "Good job, Ruby. You did well bringing her here. And yes Ruby, your debt _would've_ been _fully_ paid with her ransom."

"Excuse me, M'am, you said would've. What would that mean?"

"Well, Ruby, I believe you're out of the loop."

"M'am? Out of the loop?"

"Ruby, did you not know that the Schnee Oil Company has been dismantled? Now the price for her safety has been dramatically reduced."

"But since she has family, she's still valuable right?" there was clear desperation in her captor's voice.

"Maybe. We have names that might be related to names that are connected to her but she is the only surviving member of her immediate family. She doesn't have any family member with the same level of wealth as her immediate family."

"W-What about my service. I-It must be worth something?"

"I'm not saying that she's worthless, she's just worth less. She has a nice body, good face, we can easily send her through the human trafficking system."

This caught Weiss' undivided attention. This had been everything she was afraid off. "Please! Anything but that! Please!" Weiss started to struggle and move about too much. Another person, this time a man, had to interfere and kicked Weiss in the gut, winding her.

"Why don't you show respect these two people while they're talking and quiet down a bit."

"Now, that was uncalled for Merc! She's been through enough," Her captor, Ruby, was the one to respond. "M-M'am, I can take her under my roof M'am that won't be necessary."

"Ruby are you sure about that. If you give her to us, we'll even consider deducting double of her worth from your debt because you at least tried."

"Y-Yes, M-M'am, I'm sure."

"Okay, now get out of here before I start thinking this was a waste of my time."

"Thank you for your patience, M'am"

Ruby helped Weiss to her feet and escorted her to her car. When they got on, Ruby took the blind folds off of Weiss and then the bindings throughout her body then started driving. For once, Weiss was able to see her captor now turned savior. She was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. she had porcelain white skin and brown hair with red highlights. Maybe it was the fact that she had lost her vision for a couple of days or that she was just saved by her but Weiss thought she was gorgeous.

"T-Thank you. You just saved me."

"Don't think about it too much. You okay? You got hit by Merc pretty bad."

"Yes, thank you. But why did you do that?"

"I said not to think about it much. But in short, You just remind me of my mom, well, my actual mom. She had everything once but when things got shitty, she lost everything. She had to do anything, and I mean _anything_ to survive. She ended up selling her body and accidentally had me. I didn't want to sell _your_ body so I can get a free pass, my mom would hate me if I did. Heh, like she would know, she's dead."

"I-I'm sorr-"

"No. I'm sorry. I never knew about you and still, I talked shit and I ended up saying some stupid shit about _your_ parents."

Trying to avoid the newly created awkward atmosphere, Weiss changed the topic, "Where are you taking me anyway."

"I'm taking you to my place, you need a bath after that couple days while I was on the run. You can also stay with me for a while if you want."

* * *

Weiss' bath-time reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the door and Ruby speaking, "Hey Weiss, are you okay in there, you've been there pretty long."

"I was just thinking about the time we first met."

"The time we met physically or personally."

"Personally."

"Oh okay. I just got done with our papers, mind if I join you in there." Weiss could already see the smirk on Ruby's face.

"Uh, how about...we talk in our new bed, I'm almost done."

"That's fine too."

Weiss finished up, dried off, and headed for their bedroom. Her night just got cut short as she saw Ruby was already asleep.

She whispered, "Oh, Ruby. I love you, you dolt."

 **X-X**

 **A/N: I hope you guys like the new chapter!!! And be expecting a new fic(one-shot) this Valentines Day. I have nothing better to do anyway.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


	5. Chapter 4: Grand Tour

**A/N: Wooooooo! School's done!!!**

 **-Outlaw Chapter 4-**

Ruby wakes up to find Weiss' sleeping face smiling her a good morning. Not wanting to wake the girl up, Ruby stealthily got out of bed and realized that she was still In her attire she wore all day yesterday. She brushed it off and started to head to the bathroom. She closes the door and started relieving herself on the toilet. After that, she got up, undressed and took a shower. She got done in a little over 2 minutes and brushed her teeth.

When Ruby got out of the bathroom, Weiss was just getting up from bed. Ruby walked over to the girl in nude and gave her a morning kiss, "Morning, hun."

Weiss woke up completely with the quick peck and greeted the girl in red, "Morning."

"Hey I got work today, you gonna be okay?"

"What! Just one more day?"

"Come on, you know we don't really have a say in this," They really didn't. Salem has Ruby on a tight leash since she is a valuable asset to the family and since Ruby has debts to pay off.

"I know but, but..." Weiss freezes trying to think of an excuse to keep Ruby home. Weiss is worried to death of harm coming to Ruby. Ruby's side jobs working for the Salem Family wasn't excessively risky but with the Salem Family being the most active drug cartel within the US, even being associated with the family means a couple extra hours in the interrogation room.

"I already told you that I'll be fine. Weiss, I know that you can worry too much but we still need to make money to live."

"I know, Ruby. I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss. I promise that I won't ever leave you forever, okay. I'll follow you to the moon and back."

"I promise the same. Just don't be gone for too long, okay."

"Of course. Now what would my queen like for breakfast."

Playfully, Weiss blurts out, "Dolt."

The two have a peaceful breakfast, enjoying each other's company. Weiss was first to finish. She helped Ruby get her things ready for her work. Weiss was then waving Ruby off on their doorstep. Weiss had clear worry in her eyes, "Be safe, okay. Don't forget to eat. And try not to be too late. I love you."

"Yes, mo-" Ruby cut herself off on the last moment. She was stopped by her conscience and a quick sting on the chest, "M-Ma'm."

Weiss let her lips drift into her lover's. She knew that there were topics that were better left untouched. She was there for Ruby to support her, not hurt her more.

"I love you, Weiss. Thank you."

Ruby gets in the car and drives to the Salem Family base in Fresno. It was a warehouse facility in the outskirts of town.

After a quick drive, Ruby was greeted by a familiar head of silver hair as she was pulling up to the gate. The redhead rolls down her window and speaks nervously, "Merc! Been a while, huh?"

Mercury, with his signature wide smirk responded, "Yeah, Rubes. Came back after a while," Mercury was cocky as ever, "You know, if your new missus isn't treating you right, we could hang out at my place like old times."

Ruby quietly shudders at the recollection. She was almost always high when she was with Mercury back when she thought she was truly alone. She responded after digesting the question, "Nah. I'm good. My lady really knows how to work her hands."

"Well, how about we come and invite her too."

"Nah. We're pretty busy anyway," Ruby meant for the response to be nonchalant but Mercury was left with the wrong impression.

"Too bad for you, I guess," He sounded offended, "The boss should be in the office. Just follow the signs. You get your jobs from her." Mercury opened the gate and Ruby parked her car in the facility's parking lot.

Ruby followed the signs, as instructed, to the main office. She could see a silhouette of a woman as she comes into eye contact of the door. The door suddenly opened and Ruby was greeted by a woman with raven black hair and a small smirk that adorned her face. She was wearing a black blazer that hugged her frame and showed off her assets. She spoke in a low sultry tone, "Miss Rose, I presume? Cinder Fall, pleasure to meet you," Cinder held her hand out which Ruby shook, "To what do I owe you this meeting for?"

"I got transferred here from the main branch. I recieved word that you are the one in charge of our operations here in Fresno."

"Yes, that would be me. Now as your kind employer, I would like to give you a grand tour of the place before I assign you your job here."

"That's understandable," Ruby gave a slight nod as Cinder started to stand up and lead her outside.

Cinder lead the two through the halls of the warehouse until they reached a large room full of crates with a central lane running through the room from the entrance in the front to another room in the back. Each crate was labeled many different things from shoes to bananas but in reality were different packages of drugs and drug paraphernalia.

"Now this is one of our storage facilities for narcotics. Every crate here is recorded and every square inch of this room is under surveillance. Now if you noticed, the only way in and out of the building is the front through the offices. We designed it that way so I can physically see the flow of goods that enter and leave this warehouse. We're just about done here so if you have any questions, ask them now."

"Well, there seem to be not much people here, are we understaffed?" Ruby has been wonder this since she entered this part of the building.

"Not necessarily. We used to have a poblem with employees and missing assets. Mother got directly involved and punished the offenders, she did really hate people that steal from her. After the whole scenario, Mother made it a policy to have no more than seven people per storage area and for shifts to be randomized every once in a while. Will that be it?"

"Yeah let's move on," Cinder then lead Ruby to a different room but this room was at least twice as large the room before. The room had the same layout as the last one but there seem to be more people in this room than the last.

"Now this is the pride and joy of our Fresno facility. The largest cache of weaponry in California," it was indeed the largest weapons collection as the whole room could outfit a large army. "We made an exception to the seven people rule for this room as we keep track of every single gun, part, and even bullet in this room. Watch this," Cinder turned to a worker, "you there, hand me _ARb277,"_ the man scrambled in the box he was handling until he found the single bullet and tossed it to Cinder to show to Ruby, "For example," Cinder raised her hand to show off the bullet before tossing to back to the worker. "Now time for your job. You will be in charge of security in this room. You will get your own office and your work time is from 9:00 am to 7:00 pm. Everything will be reported to me directly. That means the number of crates that get put in and taken out daily. I was informed that your debt is currently $30,200 and Mother is willing to forget $50 per hour you work. In a day or so, check your mail and you'll receive a card for your food which give you about $200 per month."

"I understand, will that be all?"

"Well, there is one more thing. Every now and then, we will require your services which should help with your debt. If that is all I will show you to your office."

Ruby nodded and Cinder lead her back to the offices and led her to a dark room filled with monitors from cameras all over the first room, "So, I guess I'll see you at 7 when I turn in a report?"

"Very well, Rose. Don't cause too much trouble," Cinder gave Ruby another smirk before turning around and closing the door, leaving Ruby alone inside.

 **-End-**

 **A/N: Summer is here and so is some big changes to my upload schedule.**

 **First of all, I have a new multi-chapter fic in the works(Ruby x Coco because there doesn't seem to be many on this site)**

 **Second of all, _Outlaw_ is going to see less updates because, to be honest, I'm losing a bit of interest since it has been so long since I originally started writing this story.**

 **Lastly, expect to see some fics that isn't RWBY. I just want to expand and I have been involved in a lot more communities in recent time.**

 **That's about it.**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
